No es solo un compañero
by Tina-117
Summary: Un Hidan adolescente de unos 16 años acaba de entrar en Akatsuki.Sin embargo,las cosas no le irán tan bien como él esperaba.Su compañero es un problema,¿o quizá no? -KakuHidan-
1. Termas

**Bueno…este es el primer fanfic que subo aquí…Aunque he de decir que ni siquiera a mí me gusta demasiado…Solo espero haberlo hecho lo mejor posible, pongo todo mi esfuerzo xD.**

**Parejas: KakuHidan. A lo largo de los caps irán apareciendo más paersonajes que algunos tendrán un toque también yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi (boyxboy) , un poco de OoC.**

Cap.1: -Termas-

Eran las diez y media de la mañana. Un joven albino de unos dieciséis años se encontraba durmiendo en su nueva habitación…

Era un dormitorio pequeño, bastante desordenado. Había ropa esparcida por el suelo, dentro y encima de los armarios…, sandalias que cortaban el paso, objetos personales, un peluche a los pies de la cama que seguramente caería mientras "el nene" dormía…de todo, a pesar de que sólo llevaba día y medio allí.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, dejando entrar un aire que hacía mover las cortinas de adelante hacia a atrás; dejando los rayos de sol penetrar y acariciar la cara del chaval.

-Zzzzzzzzzz…

*Toc,toc*

-Nnnngh…¿Quién mierdas es?

-¿Hidan? Soy Pain. ¿Hasta cuánto piensas seguir durmiendo? Tengo que presentarte a quien a partir de hoy será tu compañero.

-¡Ya voy, líder estúpido de la *************!-dio un bostezo.

El joven se levantó ágilmente de un salto, tomó su túnica negra con estampados de nubes rojas y se puso su vestimenta. Se frotó los ojos aún adormilado.

-Tché…Maldita sea…¿Y para eso me despierta? ¿Para qué mierdas necesito un compañero…?¡Puedo trabajar sólo perfectamente!...

¡MALDIGO A ESE %$*~ DE LA GRAN #*%** EN NOMBRE DE JASHIN!

Hidan cogió una guadaña de entre un montón de ropa salió, de su habitación y se dirigió por unos largos pasillos hacia el despacho de Pain. Abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-¿Quién dices que va a ser mi compañero?

-Este-dijo Pain volviéndose hacia un hombre que tenía a su lado.

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero si es un viejo apestoso!

-…

-Hidan…me costó mucho tiempo pensarlo pero estoy seguro de que él es tu compañero ideal.

-¿Y eso por qué c**o?

-El resto de sus compañeros acabaron muertos porque le irritaron.

-¡Ja,ja,ja…! –rió Hidan con cierta ironía-.¡¿Y a mí qué?! ¡Porque no me pueda tocar no pienso quedarme con un tío semejante…!En cambio si me pusieras a tu compañera que está buenísima aceptaría con mucho gusto. ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!

-Konan no está disponible…

-Qué novio más celoso…¡Tsk! ¡Las perras baratas están disponibles para todo el mundo, cabezón!

Mientras tanto el que sería el nuevo compañero de Hidan, les observaba desde una esquina de la sala como si fueran dos insectos insignificantes.

-…

Era alto, con unos ojos verdes y retina color granate…Solo se le veían los ojos. Tenía el rostro tapado con una máscara color un maletín plateado que parecía pesar.

-Bien, antes de que se me olvide…-dijo Pain-Toma tu anillo.

El líder dejó caer un anillo sobre la mano del anillo llevaba un símbolo con el significado de "los tres niveles". Su nuevo portador se lo colocó en el índice izquierdo.

-Os dejaré un rato para que converséis y os conozcáis-comentó el líder saliendo por la puerta.

…

-¿Así que tú vas a ser mi compañero, eh, viejo?

-Eso parece-dijo este dignándose por fin a hablar, a hablar con una voz grave que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del joven.

-¡Hmp! ¡Pues que mierda! No me esperaban que me pusieren a un VIEJO INÚTIL de compañero…

El de la máscara reconoció a Hidan de arriba a abajo.

-¡¿Y tú que miras, pedófilo?!

-¿Pedófilo?

-¡Sí!

-¿Quién te has pensado que eres,niñato?Me estás hart-…

-¿Ah,sí? ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Llorar?! ¡JA,JA,JA,JA!

De repente unos extraños tentáculos empezaron a salir de dentro de la manga de la túnica que llevaba el mayor…

-¡¿Qué c**o es eso?!

-Ju…

Los tentáculos, quizá hilos, no se distinguían muy bien, comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Hidan y a apretarlo hasta dejarlo inmóvil.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?! ¡SUÉLTAME,******,SUELTAME,******,SUELTAME,*****

¡SUÉLTAME,******,SUELTAME,******,SUELTAME,*****, ¡SUÉLTAME,******,SUELTAME,******,SUELTAME,*****

Otro de sus tentáculos comenzó a acercarse lentamente al descubierto pecho del albino. Este se introdujo dentro de su piel arrancándole el corazón de cuajo como quien arranca un simple hierbajo

-¡!

¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!!! ¡QUÉ PLACERRR!!

El suelo comenzó a teñirse de rojo, pero para la sorpresa del akatsuki más viejo, Hidan seguía tan fresco como una lechuga e insultándole con las peores palabrotas. Sin duda el muchacho le hubiese arreado unas cuantas piñas si no fuera porque el otro era más fuerte y le sostenía de las muñecas.

-¡¡SUELTAME,MALDTO PSICÓPATA,VIEJO APESTOSO,FEO,CA***N,G*****-

**AS,IDIOTA!!!!!!

-Ahora entiendo por qué Pain me dijo que tú eras mi compañero ideal…

-Eso sonó FATAL-coemntó el Jashinista ofendido.

-¿En qué sentido te tomas tú las cosas, niño?

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-No me extraña…con ese pecho al descubierto…

Hidan sonrojado pegó un bote y rápidamente cerró su capa.

-¡NO tocarás mi virginidad! &%#~

-Ahora me sales por ahí…¿Quién ha hablado nada de eso? Tú lo que eres es un salido exhibicionista…No lo digo por nada…

-¡JODIDO BASTARO! ¡VETE A LA M****A!

-…

-…

-Kakuzu.

-¿Eh?

-Ese es mi nombre.

-Hidan…¡Ahora DESAPARECE de mi vista de una mierda vez! _

-Este es el despacho del líder…No tu habitación.

* * *

-Pequeño mal hablado…Bah…ya que somos compañeros supongo que nos veremos…Adiós-dijo Kakuzu saliendo por la puerta.

Al día siguiente…

-Ustedes dos, venid aquí-llamó Pain a Kakuzu y Hidan.

-Sí-respondieron los dos a coro.

-Necesito que me traigáis a las Dos Colas. Urge prisa, así que partid cuanto antes.

-¡¿Y dónde **** está la Dos Colas?

-No lo sé. La tendréis que buscar vosotros. Espero que no me falles en tu 1ª misión, Hidan-dijo Pain en tono serio.

-Tsk. Oye, oye…¡espera un momento! ¡¿Cómo que la tendremos que buscar nosotros? ¡¿Estás insinuando que miremos hasta debajo de las piedras de cada país?!

-Exacto. Es una orden-contestó el pelirrojo.

-…

Así pues, los dos partieron en busca de la Dos Colas…

-Eh, Kakuzu…

-Qué.

-Estoy cansado…vamos a parar un rato, ¿sí?

-…No.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

-Llevamos solo 15 minutos de camino.

-¡¿Y a mí qué?! ¡Yo estoy cansado, joder!

-Y yo de ti, "joder".

-…-cambio de tema- ¿Qué es lo que siempre llevas en ese maletín?

-Dinero-los ojos del mayor fueron sustituidos por una par de estrellas.

En ese momento Hidan quedó en un estado de "WTF??"

-…Mejor sigamos caminando… ¿Huh?

-¿Y ahora qué problema tienes? ¿se te rompió la guadaña?

-No es eso, cielo se está nublando.

-Ah, no me digas-dijo Kakuzu en tono sarcástico.

-¬¬#...

*TROMB,TROMB* (Sí, eso son truenos xD) ….Comenzó a llover.

-¡Gagh! ¡Corre! –dijo el alvino exaltado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso las gotas de lluvia son corrosivas?

-No…pero me mojan el pelo.

-¿?

-¡QUE ME DESPEINO,IDIOTA,QUE ME DESPEINO!-en esto Hidan fue corriendo a resguardarse bajo un árbol.

Kakuzu lo siguió hasta el lugar.

-Bonito lugar para resguardarse-dijo el tesoreo sarcásticamente.

-¡JODER! ¿Acaso tú tienes un lugar mejor? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

-No,pero me temo que si nos quedamos aqu-…

*¡TROMB!* Al jashinista le había caído un rayo.

-X.X

-Tarde.

El viejo cogió al religioso por el cuello de la capa y lo llevo a rastras hacia…algún lugar.

Llegaron hacia un edificio.

-Ungh…-El albino comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-Parece que por fin despiertas-dijo Kakuzu leyendo el periódico de las finanzas sentado en un poyete.

-¡TÚ! ¡¿Por qué mierdas no me avisaste! ¡Maldito ateo hijo de ****!

-Traté de decírtelo…Eres tú quien se metió ahí debajo con tu atraso mental.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

-Tranquilízate…no me dejas concentrarme en mi lectura.

-¬¬#...¿Por cierto, dónde estamos…?-Hidan alzó su cabeza para ver si veía algún cártel o algo. En efecto, estaba justo encima-.¿Eh…?

"BAÑOS PÚBLICOS: LA TERMITA FELIZ"

-¿A dónde me has traído? --____-- U

-¿Es que no sabes leer?

- ¡Claro que sé,imbécil!

-De todas maneras te viene bien estar aquí,Hidan…

-¿Cómo?

-Apestas.

El jashinista comenzó a mover su guadaña de un lado a otro furiosamente.

-¡REPÍTE ESO SI TE AT-… *snif,snif* O.o Tienes razón.

-…Pedazo de melón.

-Bien…creo que deberíamos entrar…

-Ok…

-Pero yo no llevo dinero,paga tú.

-…Por mí puedes seguir apestando.

-¡¿Es que no puedes dejarme ni cinco ryôs para que me bañe?!

-¡Eso es una millonada!-Kakuzu frunció el ceño y una venita se asomó por su frente.

-Sí, y tú eres tonto…"¿Por qué a mí, Jashin-sama?¡¿Por qué,carajo?!"-pensaba éste-. Te los devolveré, pero déjamelos, ¿quieres?

-Está bien.¬¬################

Los dos Akatsukis entraron al edificio y se dirigieron hacia la recepción.

-Vete adelantando tú, ahora iré yo-dijo Kakuzu mientras sacaba su preciado (y cuando digo preciado es MUY preciado) dinero.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer aquí?

-Intentar regatear el precio…

-Avaro de mierda… -acto seguido, se dirigió hacia las taquillas y se desvistió.

Se fue hacia el baño.

Era bastante amplío, la mayoría de los hombres rondaban entre los 40 y 50 y pico de años…Había bastante gente.

-¡Aloe Vera! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Bueno…estaba haciendo mi fotosíntesis cuando…

**-Calla.**

-Perdón.

-**Quiso decir que estábamos de espía en otra misión cuando comenzó a llover.**

-Ya claro…¡No esperaba eso de ti! ¡Ja,ja,ja!

**-¿Ves lo que pasó por tu culpa?**

-A mi no me cierto,¿tú no venías con Kakuzu?

-Sí…se supone que está regateando el precio ¬¬# El muy cab**n…Hum…-inspecciona a Zetsu de arriba abajo-.Tío…eres lo más raro que he visto en mi vida…Cómo sigas en remojo de agua ardiendo ahí te vas a pudrir como una jodida flor. ¡JAJAJAJA!

-**Eso no tuvo gracia.**

-Ninguna.

(no tuvo xD)

De repente se oye el sonido de la puerta abrirse…Estaba entrado el cosido de Akatsuki.

-**O________________________________________________O**

-X________________________________________________X

¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

La planta empezó a correr de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien por qué, lo único que sabía bien es que eso le había traumatizado y ahora le sangraban los ojos, literalmente.

-¡IDIOTA,NO TIÑAS EL AGUA DE ROJO ***********! Y respecto a ti…-Hidan miraba a su compañero con los ojos cerrados (¿entonces cómo lo miraba? (?)) para no ver semejante daño al medio-.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué **** es eso?! ¿Te han cosido? ¿Qué tienes en la espalda? ¡JA,JA,JA,JA!

-He nacido así.

- Sinceramente, me das una mierda de asco… -dijo el peliblanco mientras se alejaba lentamente de su compañero.

-Pues a mí no…

-Obviamente, es tu cuerpo.

-No me refiero al mío.

-¿?

-Me refiero al tuyo…-dijo este poniendo una sonrisa lasciva.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-MmM…un cuerpo tan joven….-el mayor se acercaba lentamente hacia el Jashinista haciendo que este retrocediera.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE JASHIN-SAMA! –Hidan empezó a soltar todo su arsenal de palabrotas sin hacer ni una pausa, al final casi consigue asfixiarse-.*Arf,arf* ¡Ka-Kakuzu! ¡NO TE ACERQUES O TE PINCHO LOS OJOS CON LOS PIERCINGS DEL LÍDER,TE DESCOSO,TE HAGO COMER LOS TENTÁCULOS ESOS,JUNTO LOS PEDAZOS QUE QUEDEN DE TU CUERPO,LOS TIRO A UNA TRITURADORA,LOS HECHO COMO ABONO A ZETSU Y ME QUEDO TU DINERO!? ¡**********************************!

*Arf,arf,arf*

Hidan estaba completamente rojo.

-Vamos,no te alteres tanto…Hi-chan-nuevamente, esos hilos extraños comenzaron a salir de su boca envolviendo al religioso suavemente.

Al menor se le revolvieron las entrañas al ver eso rodeándolo otra vez y encima con unas pintas tan comprometedoras.

-¿Esto es lo que se siente al ser…hum…violado?-musitó Hidan.

En eso el viejo le soltó.

-…¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!-comenzó a reírse.

* * *

¡¿QUÉ?!-el peliplata no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía.

-Solo bromeaba…Deberías haberte visto…Ja,ja,ja…

Zetsu,con vendas en los ojos y al fin recuperados, también se descojonaba del desafortunado.

**-"¿Esto es lo que se siente al ser…hum…violado?" ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!**

-Deberías haberte escuchado-comentó la parte blanca de Zetsu entre risitas.

Los que se estaban bañando miraban atónitos, descojonados, avergonzados, etc…la escenita.

-…-la cara de Hidan no podía estar más colorada. Tenía un fuerte color escarlata brillante que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar cual arcilla de Deidara.

Algunos padres se iban de las termas para "salvar" a sus hijos de ver la situación. Otros, en cambio, solo les tapaban los ojos o los oídos.

-¡Me voy!

-¿Y a dónde va el nene?-preguntó Zetsu aún riendo.

-¡A cualquier lugar lejos de este hijo de ****!-señaló a Kakuzu.

-…

El joven pasó como una media hora esperando en la puerta del baño público mientras que la lluvia no cesaba.

-¡¿Pero qué estará haciendo el mongolo este?!-comentaba furioso Hidan de brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con un pie.

-¿Quién es un mongolo?-dijo Kakuzu por detrás.

-¡TÚ! ¡**********!

En ese instante, recibieron un aviso del líder diciendo que deberían volver inmediatamente.

-…

Los dos se sentaron sobre el poyete ya mencionado y contactaron con la base. Algunos Akatsukis también estaban sobre los dedos de las mano de piedra, algunos estaban allí y otros solo tenían su borrosa imagen.

-Se han producido algunos contratiempos y he decidido cancelar vuestra misión por el momento. Volved inmediatamente y dentro de unos días veré si podéis ir o no-explicó Pain.

-¡************************************************!-exclamó Hidan.

-…De acuerdo-contestó el mayor.

La reciente pareja Akatsuki comenzó a caminar hacia la base una vez vieron un claro en el suelo, tras dos horas, llegaron.

**En fin, hasta aquí llegó el cap. 1. **

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Quieren tirarme tomates, botellas, etc?**

**Dejen Review, please x3. Ya sean críticas buenas o malas…(pero no seáis muy duros xD)**


	2. Cambio brusco de opinión

**¡Yay! Me dejaron un review (inner: joder ¬¬) xDDD. Bueno, muchas gracias a los pocos que les ha gustado…esto me impulsa a seguir escribiéndolo, al menos ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Ya dije,los personajes son de Kishimoto. Aunque ojalá fueran míos xD.**

**Parejas: KakuHidan y hasta el momento PainKonan y KisaIta…Algo más aparecerá.**

**Advertencias: Algún OoC en ocasiones.**

Cap 2: -Cambio brusco de opinión-.

Ya rondaban las siete y media de la tarde. Una tranquila puesta de sol se asomaba por la ventana mientras que los pocos pájaros que quedaban volvían a sus nidos.

Atardecer tranquilo.

Brisa fresca de otoño.

Un día relajante…para los que no habían salido fuera de la base.

-Hijo de ****, hijo de ****, hijo de ****, hijo de ****, hijo de ****…

¡HIJO DE ****!

El albino se encontraba tumbado encima de su cama mirando hacia el techo y maldiciendo por lo alto a su nuevo compañero.

-¡Si tan solo me hubieran asignado a otro! ¡JODER!-espetó el Jashinista-. Mierda…-se quejaba mientras se levantaba y ponía sus pies en el frío suelo.

Se acercó a uno de los dos cajones que tenía su pequeña mesa en la habitación y saco un paño bastante ennegrecido.

-Vamos a ver…

Hidan cogió su guadaña y se sentó en el filo de la cama a limpiarla.

*Toc,toc*

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Pasa.

-Soy Kisame…Las duchas están libres ahora, te recomiendo que pases….Todos los días se forma una odisea para pillarla…Ya que eres nuevo y ta-…

-¡Y UNA MIE***!

-¿Eh?-Kisame puso cara de asombro,a la vez extrañada.

-Maldito jodido pez…Como se nota que no sabes nada ¬¬.Ya no me hace falta ¬¬…

-Pues va a ser que no, no sé nada. Aunque, visto que no soy bien recibido aquí-dijo el tiburón con cierta ironía-volveré a mi pece…digo, habitación.

-Eso, vete, vete…Pero por cierto-el peliplata desvió su vista hacia un paquete que llevaba Kisame en las manos-, ¿qué mier** es ese paquete?

-Ah, es…un regalo para Itachi.

-Ah, para el pu** emo ese, ¿no?

-Es que el otro día tuvimos una pelea matrimonial y quería disculparme.

-Ajá…

-Bueno, adiós-el de piel azul salió por la puerta.

La habitación quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-¡¿Pelea matrimonial?!-el jashinista abrió los ojos como platos.

En otra habitación…

-123, 124, 125, 126…-el avaro contaba todos los ryôs que tenía hasta ahora en su maletín.

-¡Kakuzu-senpai!-Tobi le saltó por detrás haciendo que el otro perdiese la cuenta.

-¡Serás…! ¡Por tu culpa ya no sé por dónde iba!

-¿Kakuzu-senpai le dará un premio a Tobi?

-No-dijo éste sin apartar la vista de sus billetes-.Y ahora suéltame o como sigas abrazándome a este paso me volveré gay de verdad…"¿eh? o.ó"

-¿Y eso qué es? –preguntó Tobi con una carita inocente.

-Puess…Que te gusten los hombres…

-¿Y tú lo eres? :3

Kakuzu meditó durante unos leves segundos.

-…No.

-¿Y si se es gay se es un buen chico?-dudó Tobi.

-Tal vez, pero déjame ya-se empezaba a irritar y una vena asomaba por su frente.

-Hai! Tobi quiere ser un buen chico, ¡a Tobi le gustan los hombres…!-La cara de piruleta se alejaba cantando y "dando saltitos a lo Heidi"

La vena de rabia que tenía el avaro en su frente se había convertido en una gota que hizo perderle todo el respeto a Tobi…Aunque nunca le tuvo respeto.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y la organización se disponía a cenar…

Como todos los días, Konan preparaba la cena con ayuda obligada de Pain…A veces escogía a otros…Pero nunca a Deidara, Kisame o Zetsu. Siempre por tres razones:

1º:Deidara: Si le pides que caliente algo, no lo calentará, lo explotará.

2º:Kisame: Jamás podrían preparar pescado.

3º: Zetsu: La parte negra tienes gustos culinarios muy peculiares.

-Itachi-llamó Konan al Uchiha-, ¿puedes ir a decirle al nuevo que venga?

-¿Tengo que ir yo?-dijo Itachi volviendo la cara desde el pequeño televisor de la cocina.

-Es una orden-intervino Pain.

-Está bien,iré-dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente de su silla.

Fue hasta la habitación de Hidan y abrió la puerta.

-La cena está lista, Konan me ha pedido que venga a llamarte.

-¡#**%&!! Siempre fastidiando. Tráemela aquí, emo-se quejó Hidan.

-Ve tú. ¿Por qué no vas allí mejor que mandarme a mí a por todo como todo el mundo?

-¡*****! ¡Pues porque no quiero ver a cierta persona! ¡*******! ¡Por Jashin-sama!

Y…una pregunta: ¿Qué es eso que dijo Kisame de una "pelea matrimonial"? ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!

-Eso…Bueno, sí…Pero aún no es matrimonial. Ya se disculpó.

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! ¿Y qué era el paquete?

-Dulces y…

-¿Y…?

-…Dentro había un anillo de compromiso-dijo el Uchiha totalmente serio.

-¡Pfffffft! ¡JA,JA,JA,JA! Y tú…*cof,cof* -de la risa casi hasta se atragantaba con su propia saliva-. ¿qué le dijiste? *cof,cof* Ja,ja *cof* ¡Joder!

-Que no.

-¡Pobre tiburón! ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Baa-ka!

Al Uchiha se le asomó una vena por la sien y volvió a la cocina él solo.

-¿No te dije que lo llamaras?-dijo Konan.

-Dice que no quiere venir por no ver a no sé quién-dijo Itachi cogiendo una cucharada de su plato ya frío.

-…-Kakuzu escuchaba la conversación- "¿Me habré pasado?"-pensó éste.

-Dice que quiere que le lleve la cena a su cuarto, cosa que no haré.

-Yo se la llevaré-dijo el viejo cogiendo una bandeja y caminando hacia la habitación del albino.

*pon, pon* Llama y entra.

-Te he traído la…¿dónde está?-se preguntó extrañado al no ver a su compañero por ningún lado.

Hidan estaba tras la puerta que Kakuzu acababa de abrir,la cual por poco le aplasta.

-…Jo…der…-musitó el jashinista.

Sin embargo, vista la situación, le dio igual y decidió ni avisar de que estaba ahí.

-Bueno, dejo esto aquí-dijo el avaro dejando la bandeja en la mesa de la habitación-…Y…

-"¿Eh?"

-…Perdón por lo de antes-se disculpó costosamente Kakuzu al creer que su compañero no estaba.

-! –Hidan puso cara de sorpresa-. Espera-dijo antes de que el otro se marchara.

-Así que estabas ahí y me has esuchado…¿eh? –dijo el mayor cogiendo un cabreo de mil demonios por momento.

-Sí-respondió secamente Hidan tomando en sus manos el bol de ramen que había en la bandeja.

-¿Entonces-…

*¡CRASH!*

El ojilila tiró accidentalmente el bol haciendo que el ramen se desparramara por el suelo haciendo que él mismo resbalara.

*BAM*

Efectivamente, Hidan cayó encima de Kakuzu.

-Quita de encima-de nuevo una vena asomaba por su , más importante…Quita la mano de "ahí".

El jashinista se puso rojo como un tomate, pero quizá solo fue un acto reflejo.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué me harás?-dijo Hidan al moreno con una expresión tentadora y una voz provocativa.

-Te mataré-contestó Kakuzu.

-No puedes-Hidan puso un tono burlón-Tú me hiciste "sufrir" a mí…y ahora te toca a ti.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Esta vez jugaré yo a ser Dios.

Con ayuda de su guadaña, Hidan llevó a Kakuzu hasta su cama.

-Esta tarde he pensado bastante en si lo que sentí fue asco o placer…Y entonces parecía que me equivoqué-puso una cara sádica.

-…

Hidan le sacó la túnica de encima.

Apagó la luz.

Al día siguiente….

**Fin del cap. 2. Vale…ha quedado un poco mal y soso…Pero no quería poner lemon…ejem…¬¬U (inner: pero leerlo si que lo lees, verdad? ¬¬) xD.**

**Bueno…No creo que cuelgue hasta el fin de semana que viene…dejen review para entonces **

**ÓwÒ. xDD**

**-Salu2!! ^^**


End file.
